A Silent Warning
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: There are many things you can spend you time doing on Halloween night. You should never add summoning a demon througha spell in a salt circle as one of them though. Not a vamp-fic but didn't know where to put it. Rated for language. One-shot.


**A/N: Happy early Halloween to the people who celebrate my favorite month of the year! I swear this is my Christmas. It's the one time of year I can act like myself and not get crazy looks... Well not as bad anyway. I dyed my hair red, bought spider and cat earrings, plus this cool chain necklace with little skulls on it. Haha. Crazy I know but I believe in the supernatural in some sense and love to dress-up for it. Still do trick or treating even though I'm 17. *Shrugs* Anyway I got the idea from the preview for _Sinister,_ which I'm going to watch sometime this week. It scared the hell out of me but what doesn't kill you 'yet' makes you stronger. Lol as always ENJOYYY! x)**

* * *

**A Silent Warning**

'This is probably the stupidest thing we've done on Halloween.' I thought glaring at my four friends as they moved the coffee table up against the side wall. I watched as Kathrine took the bottle of table salt and started pouring it onto the cherry hardwood floors to make a five point star circle.

We had done many things on Halloween over the past five years from T-peeing houses, to scaring Trick or Treaters, going to costume parties, even just watching scary movies! This was year five and to celebrate half a decade of this crap my _friends, _wanting to do something special, so they thought it would be cool to do a summonings. What idiots. But that would make me one too, since I was here in the mix as well. Kat had dragged me into doing it, saying I owed her and if I backed down then she said I would have to give Cole a lap dance in my bra and underwear tonight. I rolled eyes. I'm sure as hell not doing that.

Now, it was not that Cole wasn't cute, ever girls dream actually. With his lean build, six foot height, dirty blonde hair, and blue gray eyes who wouldn't want him? 'But there was always one flaw to perfection.' I thought with a sigh.

Stopping my train of thought, I felt a pair of shoulders press into my back as arms wrapped around my waist, and a head slip under my left arm to land face first into my breasts. "So Warm." the person said but the sound was some what muffled.

My eye twitched and I growled as I lifted my knee up and took a fist full of Coles hair and pushed his face down into my knee-cap. A satisfied smile came to my lips as he cried out and fell to the floor.

Just to keep a leach down, I kick Cole hard in the chest with my black ankle boots before walking to the couch. "That's what you get, you sick freak." Kathrine said only sparing him a glance before continuing to pour the salt.

Coles one flaw? A pervert that can't keep his hands to himself. I thought with a glare in his direction.

Looking over at the unmoving mass on the floor I turn my attention to David who had the candles for this little project. His spiked brown hair and brown eyes glowing from the candle light.

David had the five candles set in a straight line on the table he moved to the wall, and was trying to light them with a lighter. 'Who the hell let the pyromaniac play with the lighter?' I thought, getting up from my seat.

Walking across the room, I stop behind him and snatch the lighter from his hand. "Hey! Give that back Rose!"

"Um, no. You've been charged with arson three times and I don't think Kats house wants to be your fourth victim." I said casually walking back to the sofa.

"Hey that last one was dropped with the suspicion that it was a forest fire." he said, but I wasn't listening. I just watched as Caleb came from out the kitchen doorway holding a little black book. It blended too well with his black slacks and button-up shirt.

"Okay guys I have the perfect spell to do. This one is were you say this incantation and a Demon comes out and grants you a wish if you give him something in return." he said, never taking his eyes off the book.

"So its like a Genie?" Cole said sitting up while he held his stomach.

"Sort of, but instead of three wishes we get one and we have to give him something back for it." Caleb said, pushing his pitch black hair back as he finally looked up.

"Okay, but what are we giving the thing in return." I said letting my cheek rest on my right fist looking at him.

Calebs bright green orbs landed on me as he smirked and replied, "Your virginity." I sneered at him as I flipped my straight dark red hair over my shoulder. "If that's the case why can't we just give him you than?" I said making the other two boys snicker.

Caleb just grinned. "Oh lovely little flower we both know how experienced I am, especially with my tongue."

I made a gagging noise before turning my head away to hide the blush. He only chuckled though as he walked over to the circle.

"Leave her alone Caleb. We all know by now that you seduced her and the only reason you always bring it up is because she didn't let you go all the way." Kathrine said as she purposely shoulder bumped him walking to get the candles.

"Maybe so, or its because I just love seeing that blush on her face." he said winking at me. I flipped him off.

He raised and eye-brow. " Now darling, any other time you know I would take you up on the offer, but we should finish this first. Then maybe we can f-" He was cut off as the pillow I threw hit his face.

"Not even if it was the end of the world." I said glaring as I walked past him. If he ever lost that cocky attitude of his maybe there would be something between us, but like Cole giving up women, that will never happen.

I took my seat on the floor with my back facing the kitchen entryway. Kathrine took my left, while Caleb sat on my right and placed the worn black book onto the floor in front of him. David sat down on Calebs right, while Cole went around the living-room and cut off all the lights before taking his place between David and Kathrine.

The only light in the room now was from the small pint-sized candles that sat between us casting a dark glow around us. We all took each others hands and Caleb began reciting the spell.

"_I call upon the ancient power_

_To help us in this darkest hour_

_Let the Spirit Genie come to us_

_and claim a prize for helping us"_

**(I got the beginning from the Power of Three spell in Charmed)**

Caleb finished saying the spell and we all started to look around the room. It was really to dark to see anything and after a moment I felt a chill down my spine. Almost like someone was taking their finger and running it from the small of my back to my neck. After a minute still nothing happened.

"Ugh, man this is stupid! I knew there wasn't anything out there. We just look like morons waiting for something to just jump out at us. Demons probably don't even exist and this proves it." David said irritatingly.

"David please don't say that right now-" Kathrine was cut off though as David started to speak again.

"No Kathrine. There really isn't any point in not saying it. Maybe then that pussy ass demon would make an appearance." he finished as he stood up.

At that moment the room dropped about twenty degrees and I looked at Kat to see I wasn't the only one who felt it. Her face looked pale and her lip trembled.

"Caleb." I whispered but my only response was him gripping my hand tighter. The room was quiet for a moment as a cracking noise began before the large mirror above the fire place shattered and the candle lights when out, making Kathrine scream.

Cole gasped before crawling away from the circle and toward the front door. It was so dark in the room and the only light was from the window that was half uncovered which only let in the bare minimum of light .

I watched though as David was somehow thrown across the room and into the wall near the front door. Kathrine and Cole had all ready run outside which left me, Caleb, and David in the house.

Caleb instantly jumped to his feet as I sat on the floor and just stared in horror as furniture started too fly across the room. "Rose!" I heard him call making me snap out of my daze. Before I could take his out-stretched hand though I felt something grab me by my hair and yank me backwards.

"CALEB!" I screamed as I started to be dragged down the hallway. I made a grab for the side of the doorway but was yanked by my hair even harder making me cry out.

"No you can't have her!" I heard Caleb yell, but before he could get to me a chair crashed into him making him hit the wall.

Tears soaked my cheeked as I sobbed and looked behind me to see where I was being dragged. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Kathrines basement door open at the end of the hall.

"CALEB HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could over the sounds of glass breaking. I'd seen enough movies to know that if I went through that door I would either be dead or gone. I starting sobbing harder and kicking my legs around as I came up to the door. Just before my head reached the door, I felt a weight crash down onto my legs.

I looked to see Caleb gripping my legs and pulling me towards him. I felt the thing that was pulling my hair give a hard tug back trying to pull me towards it. I hissed at the pain as Caleb growled.

"I already told you, you can't HAVE HER!" Caleb exclaimed, yanking me towards him. I felt my hair being released as I flew into Calebs chest knocking us backwards.

The basement door slammed behind us with a loud bang as an unknown wind picked up around us and more stuff started being thrown around the room.

Caleb rolled us over and covered me with his body as a vase smashed into the wall beside us.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in my ear. It almost sounded like a whisper over the sounds around us. I nodded though, and Caleb brought us both to our feet before intertwining our hands together.

"Run." he told me and I quickly spun on my heels and took off, never letting go of his hand. As we turned the corner I looked toward the place where David was and noticed he was gone.

"Where's David?" I asked as Caleb started pulling me toward the front door. "Cole came back when he saw we weren't coming out. I told him to take him while I went after you." Caleb told me as he dodged a flying picture frame.

"You sound like you regret it." I said quietly, as we reached the door. I guess he heard me though as his hand stopped on the door knob and he faced me. His eyes were narrowed as he spoke. "I will never regret it and I would gladly do it again." he said cupping my cheek with his free hand, his expression softening.

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. Did he really just say that? Caleb turned back to the door as he tried to open it but it would not budge. "Fuck!" he yelled before turning around. "We have to go out through the kitchen." Caleb said taking my hand and pulling me back toward the hallway.

As we stepped into it a loud roar rang out making the hair on the back of our necks stand up. We looked down the hall and panic shot through us as a large bull shaped figure stood at the end.

"GO!" Caleb shouted at me while shoving me into the kitchen. I took off running to the door, which was thankfully unlock. I threw open the door and heard Caleb cry-out as we were pushed out the door.

Calebs body landed on top of mine, chest first, as we hit the ground. I gently push him off of me and gasped when I saw the three long gashes down his back. I whimper. "Caleb?" he didn't move.

I choked back a sob as I wrapped my arm around his waist and put his left arm over my shoulder and stood. I walked us to the front of the house where you could still hear crashing from inside.

Cole ran over to us and helped me lay Caleb on the ground near the side walk. I shook his chest to try and wake him. "Caleb?" I said. He didn't move.

"Caleb!" I sobbed and watched as his eyes fluttered open. His gaze instantly feel on me as he sat up and cupped both of my cheeks before covering my lips with his. It was quick and gentle as he pulled away and fell backwards on the ground, taking me with him. I blushed but gave in and buried my face into his chest. The moment was short lived though.

"Do you guys here that?" Kathrine asked and we all started listening to see what she was talking about. Police sirens.

"Someone must of heard us and called police." Kathrine said.

"I don't think it would be good for us to be here when they arrive." Cole said back as he picked up David, who had a gash on his head and was out cold. He started to walk over to Kathrines car.

"I agree." Caleb said picking me up as he stood and started walking us to his car. Kathrine followed by heading to her car, where she punched in the code on the side door and took the spare key from under the mat and got in.

Caleb put me in the front seat of his car before getting into the drivers seat. He started the car and pulled off with Kathrine driving ahead of us. As we started to disappear around the corner on the other street, I saw red and blue lights going toward the house in the distance and sighed.

It was a quiet ride to Calebs house in both cars. Nobody wanted to talk. When we got to the small place where Caleb lived, he let us in and we quietly went up the stairs to his room as not to wake his parents. We all went into his room before he shut and lock the door.

I just stood there and watch Kathrine climb into the queen-sized bed that was pushed into the right hand corner of the room and curl into a ball in the corner at the head of the bed. Cole just dropped David on the red bean-bag chair that was in the left hand corner before laying down with Kathrine on the edge of the bed.

I felt a hand wrap around mine before pulling me to the edge of the bed, where Caleb sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, before pulling me with him to sit in between his legs. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he buried his face into my neck.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered making me frown. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong." I said, as I threaded my fingers through his midnight black hair.

His pale green eyes stared at me a moment before he replied. "If I didn't say for him to take you then you probably wouldn't have been dragged down the hall by that monster and almost-" he stopped himself as he buried his face back into my neck.

"I think it was mainly a warning." Cole said quietly.

"A warning?" Kathrine asked hoarsely, as she lifted her tear smudged face from the pillow she was clinging too. Her black mascara leaving black lines down her cheeks, as her light pink hair clung to her face.

"Yes. Think about it. None of us were seriously injured and we all made it out." Cole said staring up at the ceiling.

"Calebs has three long nail scratches down his back! How is that fine?" I hiss, trying not to be loud.

"Actually," he replies with a slight frown, "they don't even hurt anymore."

"What? Let me see." I said as Caleb leaned forward. I gasped at the sight. "Their gone!" I said. The only thing showing he was even attacked was the three large tears in his shirt.

"Told you. A warning." Cole finished as everyone started to fall asleep. It was around 3:30am now and after what happened I didn't blame them for being tired.

I just sat there though, leaning against Calebs chest for a while as he slept, holding my waist tightly. I sighed. "A silent warning." I whispered quietly as I joined my friends in the darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Okay so I had to go back and fix some stuff. Fanfictions document thing sucks and I was up til four in the morning writing this. Review please. Tell me what you think. I do except critisism so don't be shy. I would really like to hear you feed back. :)**


End file.
